Del 1 al 10
by Lugarth3
Summary: Cada quien tiene su nivel de tolerancia. ¿Pero, si es tolerancia de amor? Serie de drabbles que destacan lo que tanto amo como mayordomo piensan del otro.
1. Prioridad

**Del 1 al 10**

 **Sinopsis:** Cada quien tiene su nivel de tolerancia. ¿Pero, si es tolerancia de amor? Serie de drabbles que destacan lo que tanto amo como mayordomo piensan del otro.

* * *

Un vistazo pesimista de dos pensamientos. El drama puede ser angustiante, doloroso y conmovedor pero el pesimismo es más amargo, te carga de desilusiones y frustraciones, de allí su gran diferencia.

* * *

Numero 1: **Prioridad**

Él no lo sabe, lo sospecha y hasta puede imaginárselo, pero no tiene idea de cuánto compromiso le tiene y cuanto esmero le otorga.

Y Sebastián prefiere mantenerlo así. Discreto, oculto.

Su joven amo podrá creer que está bromeando, que está jugando con fuego o que incluso está mintiendo para hacerle sentir bien, pero no. Jamás. Cuando se lo dice, como si fuera lo más natural de decir en todo el mundo, Ciel lo mira atento, incrédulo y suspicaz, y acaba por hacer un mohín disconforme, alejándose.

Durante estos años juntos, a base de su contrato y su reciente complicidad, a Sebastián le quedo claro que su amo solo oye lo que es correcto escuchar, que jamás toma en serio ciertas revelaciones por falta de pruebas, sin ninguna inclinación a creerlas, porque Ciel no es capaz de creer en algo que no tenga pretensiones o dobles caminos. Si es algo cierto, tiene sus fallas. Si es perverso, tiene sus razones. Si se trata de Sebastián algunas se las cree mientras otras no, como cuando le dice que permanecerá con el más allá de la muerte, que profundamente lo admira o cuando le confiesa que es su principal prioridad.

Ciel se lo cree. Primero, porque condiciono la obediencia de Sebastián a que jamás le mintiera. Y porque, de cierta forma, es cierto, Ciel es la prioridad principal, tal como estimula el contrato demoniaco que hicieron. Lo que Ciel no se cree -y le resulta patético de pensar que si-, es que Sebastián se lo diga de forma mucho menos formal, cuando lo salva de algún peligro o le comenta cuáles son sus motivaciones.

Para Sebastián, la razón, el motivo y el impulso son Ciel y ningún factor más.

El Phantomhive, al oír esto, hace oídos sordos y pretende que malinterpreto la charla solo para seguir creyendo que Sebastián lo ve como a un cliente y nada más, que solo es su preciosa alma, que a pesar del apetito que le tenga tanto a su cuerpo como a su alma, su único deseo es poseerle y solo eso. Porque así Ciel se salva de ahogarse en pensamientos molestos, en temas innombrables, para salvaguardar su salud mental. El prefiere creer que Sebastián lo necesita, que anhela lo que posee, que lo quiere como a otra alma que comer, otro cuerpo del que gozar, otro humano al que molestar, porque no quiere ni pensar en la remota posibilidad que le esté diciendo la verdad.

Sebastián no miente, en absoluto.

Su mayor prioridad es Ciel, todas sus expectativas están en el, podría decirse que sus esperanzas de un alma pura también. Pero no es por trabajo, no es por un acuerdo mutuo entre ambos, no es porque su estética lo obligue a servirle impunemente y protegerlo porque es su deber. Lo hace, la mayoría del tiempo, porque así lo quiere.

Para Sebastián, Ciel no es ingenuo, solo pretende serlo para desapartarse de asuntos dolorosos, tampoco era una presa fácil, no; Ciel es inconquistable. Si alguien lograba secuestrarlo era porque su comportamiento es algo dócil. Y aunque a Sebastián no le gustase que le llamase solo para socorrerlo, para salvarlo de cualquier evento imprevisto, siempre acudía, porque el más mínimo susurro de Ciel era su control de encendido, la madera que ardía en el fuego, el agua para las flores…

Sebastián sabe que Ciel finge no escucharle para no discutir sobre eso. También sabe que cuando se lo dice directamente, sin oportunidad de escape, ya sea en una tarea para la Reina o en la cálida cama, Ciel solo le dirá que está siendo molesto, que entiende, que solo lo ve como un alma comestible, un cuerpo reemplazable, un niño como cualquiera, para acabar por ordenarle no hablar más del tema y fingir dormir, temblando de coraje, pensando que esa era la mejor forma de evitarse la humillación, de mostrarse débil, de confesar que no quería que fuera así y que le dijera eso de verdad, con sinceridad. Porque si lo cree tendrá miedo y no quiere eso. Por eso se miente, diciéndose que Sebastián lo usa para saciarse y ya.

En el silencio impuesto por la orden, Sebastián piensa que su amo es tonto. Después de todo, fue el quien le ordeno no mentirle nunca. Para Sebastián todas sus palabras son verdades. Algunas a medias, otras exageradas, otras totalmente inventadas. Pero no está. Y esa era la verdad absoluta.

Para Sebastián, su día comenzaba en Ciel, pensando en que hacer por él, que ropa ponerle y que desayuno proporcionarle. Al llegar la noche vuelve a pensar en él, en cómo se siente con el estrés y sus estudios, con los deberes con la Reina y sus obligaciones empresariales, en colocar más sabanas si la noche se volvió fría o que prepararle para bajarle el malhumor. Y allí era donde Ciel confundía las cosas. Cuando quería tocarle con cariño o besarle para saludarlo, para relajarlo y olvidar los males venideros, de repente estaban bajo las sabanas, tocándose donde acababa la decencia y besándose con engañosa pasión, de secreto amor.

Ciel le abrazaba y miraba a otro lado, frustrado de esa rutina de mentiras. No podía hacer nada, después de todo, su alma seria suya, la quisiera o no, se la había condenado a él. Cuando Ciel se aferraba a su cuello, también se enfadaba, harto de esconderse hasta en su propia casa y con el único ser que le conocía de verdad.

La única verdad llana y fundamental de las acciones de Sebastián -Y que Ciel no quiere creer- es que su amor lo enloquece y lo cambia. Anhela su alma, desea su cuerpo, quiere su corazón. Porque Ciel se convirtió en el núcleo de sus movimientos, de sus pensamientos, de sus emociones.

Ciel era su prioridad número uno. Él era el primero. El principio y el fin.

Ese niño era su verdad y la principal de su existencia. Simplemente, Ciel Phantomhive era el primero en todo.


	2. Combinación

Numero 2: **Combinación**.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive es renombrado popularmente como orgulloso, caprichoso, manipulador y otros tantos sinónimos… Por todos estos caracteres de su gran personalidad, que algunos catalogarían de desagradable e insoportable, cualquiera pensaría que el Conde Phantomhive, empresario a temprana edad y dueño de una impresionante residencia de generaciones nobles, es mejor jefe que compañero o amigo.

Lo que ellos no saben es que él es - además de mejor, en un puesto inamovible- mucho más equilibrado cuando está al mando y maneja las fichas, a los peones, las piezas. El jamás se involucraría en el trabajo sucio sino en el peor de todos, sin quejarse, sin reclamar porque sabe que en los Fondos Bajos no tiene oportunidad de salir limpio, ni física o espiritualmente. Porque ese es su trabajo, desde antes de nacer, que se le encomendó por el solo hecho de ser un Phantomhive.

Por esta y otras cosas, Ciel Phantomhive era el amo, el jefe, el mandador, el rey.

Jamás se reduciría a ser el salvador, el héroe justiciero (porque apenas y puede cumplir una orden de la Reina sin ensuciar todavía más su condenada alma al Infierno), el honesto ciudadano, el socio incorruptible, el comprensivo y sacrificado capitán de un equipo que daría su vida por él, pero él jamás por la de nadie.

Y Sebastián lo sabía. En el recaía el trabajo de la basura, de encargarse del desperdicio y echarlo fuera del camino de su amo, para no ensuciar su ropa y no molestarlo con cosas tan insulsas como "ese rastro de sangre en su zapato" o "no toque algo tan insignificante", refiriéndose al oficial policial, que echo su futuro a perder por salvar la vida de su joven amo.

Sebastián, el mayordomo que a veces hace papel de tutor del niño, sabia a la perfección que su amo nunca se rebajaría a sacrificarse por cualquiera, que tomaría el lugar de sufrimiento por otro, que tendería su mano a otro ser humano, a menos que le debiera algo. Por ello, reconoce los instintos sociales de Ciel como bajos, casi nulos, que lo llevaban a un camino de soledad y desesperanza. Que su incapacidad para adaptarse a los cambios y hacerles frente (Como paso en la primera semana que estuvieron en el Circo de Noe) estaba completamente fuera de su control. La falta de Ciel, su habilidad para la antipatía, la crueldad y la manipulación lo hacen intratable, superior en todos los sentidos, demasiado inteligente para que, incluso Sebastián, pueda engañarle con éxito. A veces el niño se deja engañar, se confía demasiado y el Michaelis acaba jugándole una broma para que reaccione, para que se enfurezca y le grite todas las barbaridades que se aprendió y que por decencia no puede decir por los pasillos en voz alta, más que en esa habitación, cuando su mayordomo está presente.

Ciel no es un compañero apto, no es un aliado del que te puedas valer, no es un conocido con quien estar en paz y tampoco un amigo leal. Es demasiado autoritario para ser compañero de cualquiera sin hacer oír su opinión y gritar sus demandas como órdenes a vil y siniestra. Era muy suspicaz y desconfiado, manipulador y ruin, para formar una alianza con él, pues perderás, por más éxitos y beneficios consigas en el camino, él te acabara arruinando. También es un altanero, un codicioso, un pirata buscando tesoros de los que todos se burlan, que dicen que no encontrara, que el buscara sin descanso porque así es el, imparable y persistente, no te escuchara, ni le importaran ni tu opinión o tus consejos, te echara de un empujón a causa que le molestas y no le sirves.

Y Sebastián tiene muy claro que será así por siempre, que no importa si está actuando para ganar más víctimas o informantes, porque Ciel siempre será el titiritero que maneja a su antojo a los otros, porque cuando los conoce y encuentra la cuerda por donde manipularlos lo hace, sin dudar, sin dilemas de moral, sin ningún tipo de preocupación por su juguete. Ciel es el capitán más feroz y obstinado de una tripulación fiel, entregada a sus deseos y dedicados a su bienestar, a la que tampoco le sería gran problema ver perecer entre las llamas, ni al barco de su mansión hundirse en un mar de cenizas irreparables, tampoco los recuerdos felices que alguna vez tuvo.

Aun con todo eso, Sebastián conoce otra faceta que su amo trata de esconderle, de disimular, cada vez que van a una misión y la resuelven juntos.

Ellos son un equipo.

Si, asombroso, insólito, pero con un Ciel dando las ordenes y un Sebastián de lo más obediente es probable, de una forma extraña y retorcida, y si, ambos se consideran un gran equipo. O al menos eso insinuó el demonio una vez, como parte de una broma, para darse cuenta que Ciel pensaba para esa corriente y que era verdad. Ambos eran suficientes, eran potencialmente mejores que el resto y podían contra todo, usando el ingenio malévolo de Ciel y la fuerza sobrenatural de Sebastián, podían sobresalir, dejando todo hecho y resuelto.

¿Y porque son un equipo?, suele preguntarse Sebastián, evitando pensamientos como que son los estándares del contrato y porque Ciel es su amo y por lo tanto debe obedecerlo. Un día, se le ilumino una idea. Ellos eran un gran equipo, resistente y activo, porque combinaban perfectamente. No era solo Ciel quien decía haz esto y lo otro, no era solo Sebastián quien iba y venía haciendo cumplir cada una de sus palabras. Era porque la mezcla entre sus personalidades, sus formas de pensar y su poder eran bases para el triunfo.

No solo Ciel daba estrategias, Sebastián también podía aportar y hacer lo suyo, sin tomar en cuenta lo que necesariamente quería su amo. Sebastián se aparecía siempre para salvaguardar al pequeño, secuestrado o prisionero, en peligro o en colapso, mientras que este solo le contestaba con un "llegas tarde". Ciel ingeniaba todo movimiento como si en vez de perderse en un laberinto de peligros y misterios ya se conociera de antemano el plano del laberinto y supiera salir de él, memorizándose donde estaba cada monstruo enemigo o sacrificio para el momento indicado, para después fingir que todo había sido mera casualidad, una coincidencia de acciones increíblemente apiladas a su plan y sorprender una vez a Sebastián por como su mente, biológicamente infantil y poco madura, se volvió tan audaz y controladora. Su amo era un ser humano extraordinario.

El poder de Ciel era más intelectual, más maquiavélico y dirigente que el poder arrasador, demoníaco, destructor que Sebastián tenia para acatar cualquier orden suya. Por esto mismo, se complementaban.

Pero cuando cae la noche y el roce de sus pieles se hace tan suave como la delicadeza de las sabanas, tienen una respuesta falsa para llamarse _cómplices_. "Que porque quiero sentir esto antes de morir", "Que porque el deseo de su alma me ha hecho querer saborear su cuerpo", "Que porque solo confió en ti para algo tan extremo", "Que porque me gusta palmear su alma mientras le toco y porque aquí, en esta cama, yo soy quien tiene el control y le enseño los secretos de las artes de cama", y las excusas siguen, se las dicen a la cara, para no reconocer que los encuentros nocturnos tienen un significado más allá de lo que aparentan.

Porque, en la noche, se convierten en cómplices de una mentira autoinducida, de un engaño cruel y repetitivo.

"Porque solo quiero sentir esto contigo", sería la sincera respuesta de Ciel si su orgullo no lo obligase a justificarse con cualquier argumento barato cuando se acuna en el pecho de Sebastián, mientras este le acaricia el cabello.

"Porque esta obsesiva pasión me ciega de necesidad por usted", es lo que piensa Sebastián y lo que trata de demostrar tanto de día como de noche, para hacerle saber a su joven amo que piensa en él, fuera y dentro de las condiciones del contrato, con o sin razón.

Ambos hacían buen equipo, cierto, en muchos sentidos, pero fallaban en la misión de montar una escena que no era tal, sin embargo, trataban de ignorarlo, porque les "funcionaba" y eso era suficiente. Solo un montaje.

Eran perfectos juntos y por eso querían despedirse, mirarse a las caras sin arruinar esa perfecta mentira. Convencidos que el amor que se tenían era solo un accesorio y nada más.

Porque el amor es lo más inútil que existe.

.

* * *

.

¿Muy dramático? Si, a veces van a ser así. Un poco amargo, a veces bajo.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Grandeza

**Numero 3: Grandeza.**

* * *

En los Bajos Fondos, todos son una manada de corruptos impostores de la buena moral. La familia Phantomhive no podía evitar entrar en esa categoría pero su gran diferencia era que ellos servían a la Reina y su país, cumpliendo la exclusiva y única misión de exterminar la malaria de grave delincuencia. Los Phantomhive veían a los criminales como aquellos individuos que no tienen nada que perder, que perdieron su dignidad e incluso la humanidad, y que con su insólito poder de convencimiento lograban que otros locos se les unieran a la contienda, para acabar luchando a mansalva con todos.

El menor y último de los Phantomhivem (en teoría, porque su tía Francés tomo el apellido de su marido y Lizzie técnicamente también era una Phantohvine) pensaba un poco distinto. A él se le encomendaban tareas que pocos adultos aceptarían sobrellevar, del que ningún ciudadano debería involucrarse y que, por supuesto, ningún niño debería presenciar, pero allí estaba, Ciel Phantomhive, enfrentándose a la peste de la maldad humana otra vez, con pose altanera y en absoluto complacido con el rió de sangre bajo sus botas. Tantos muertos, tantos idiotas... _Tantos humanos._

Con el orgullo firme y sin pestañear, aceptaba sin objeciones lo que fuera a pasar en su nueva encomienda, por un lado porque sabe de todas maneras no tiene de otra, el mismo se lo busco al ir con la Reina a pedirle el título y el trabajo, y también porque tiene a Sebastián Michaelis como su escudo. Su decisiva actitud lo hacían más intimidante que el mayordomo demoníaco porque Ciel mandaba y ordenaba la matanza, coordinaba la manipulación y dejaba escapar a unos cuantos porque _"¿Para qué? El mundo está podrido ya, con o sin ellos"._

Al finalizar aquel ritual perverso y nauseabundo, Sebastián se quitó los guantes teñidos de sangre y lo recogió en brazos, todavía sin quitarle la venda de los ojos- Como si no hubiera escuchado tanto como para imaginarse lo que había pasado- ...Pero Sebastián era así, con su estética boba y sus melindres que le limitaban. Todavía podía oler la sangre cuando tocaron tierra firme, cuando Sebastián lo baño y a la hora de dormir. No debería afectarle tanto, pensó, después de todo eso ya lo había vivido y no había tenido otro episodio traumático luego de aquel.

Como casi nunca pasa Sebastián entra a la mitad de la noche, sabiendo muy bien que su amo no dormía, sino que leía otro libro de Edgar Poe, ese novelista oscuro que le causaba pesadillas. Ciel le deja pasar y ve con asombro como Sebastián le deja una bandeja con un pequeño postre, un flan acaramelado. Con gestos mudos la pregunta está en el aire pero ninguno habla, porque si Sebastián se explica Ciel se enojara, le gritara que él no es tan débil como para quedarse paralizado delante de una masacre, que es todo un sufridor y que le importaba tres pimientos si se muria la mitad de Londres, que fue por el estúpido de su mayordomo que se quedó parado, sin nada que hacer, mientras escuchaba esos terribles jadeos y gritos de horror. Ceden al silencio y Ciel toma el ofrecimiento extrañamente generoso de su demonio con mediano gusto, porque está enojado y a la vez agradecido de su atención.

Mientras el aristócrata come, con su característica elegancia y delicadeza con los cubiertos, Sebastián piensa que la dignidad tiene muchas bases y contradicciones. La dignidad de no ser humillado por saber lo que pasara y fingir no saberlo, la dignidad de no pelear cuando se sabe perdedor pero aun así intentarlo y perder igual, la dignidad de escaparse de una batalla o de lanzarse a una por honor. La dignidad de tomar las cosas así como son y no dar ningún porque...Ya no sabe que es la dignidad para los humanos. Por un lado, su bocchan la tiene para enfrentarse a los peligros y adversidades sobrenaturales, pero cuando lo llama a él, pierde esa dignidad por un incremento de poder. Su joven amo reclama ordenes pero ni el mismo puede abastecerse solo y quiere que lo hagan todo por él. Él no se toma represalias por sí solo, solo al último momento cuando da la orden definitiva.

Ciel Phantomhive no entra en ninguna categoría que nuestro mayordomo conozca. Ni en un millón de años encontrara la escala correcta en la que Ciel pudiera figurar adecuadamente. Tal vez, en la categoría de mocosos insoportables y consentidos, arrogantes y pedantes, estaba en el primer puesto. Quizás en donde los aristócratas usan a otros para su beneficio y se quedan con la recompensada, ¿Cuál sería esa? Ciel acepto voluntariamente el cargo de Perro de la Reina...Comenzó a divagar. ¿Qué tal de moral? Eso sí que sería complicado, y era la principal razón por la que el niño jamás calificaría en una categoría exacta. Su moral estaba corrompida por el odio y la venganza, su ética era puramente falsa así como sus buenos modales y ni hablar de su forma de comportarse en el secreto de la confidencialidad.

Él era un enigma. Ciel no se alegraba por las misiones bien acabadas, con los finales felices ni tampoco con las exploraciones que lo llevaban a caminos insospechados, degradando cada vez más su ideal de humanidad netamente decente. Su bocchan no se contentaba con nada. A veces se atrevía a sospechar que la voluntad de su joven amo se debía a la idea de hacer algo por el mundo antes de morir, desaparecer un poco la basura de este, arreglar las cuentas que su padre dejo con la reina, encontrar a los culpables del asesinato y humillación en nombre de los Phantomhive. Su voluntad era absurda, monótona, insípida. Pero su pasión, su coraje e ímpetu le recordaban que esa voluntad, necesitada de una excusa para vivir, era la fuente de todas sus órdenes, de cada deseo que por su boca salía en el momento más inesperado.

Perdido en esas reflexiones, el objeto de tales cuestionamientos se terminó el postre, lo dejo sobre la bandeja y con un gesto que se le hace a los perros, le indico que se largara. No estaba de humor y era razonable. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con Sebastián y le pregunto si sabía que no valía la pena, que era inútil, que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, al final nadie lo recordaría, nadie valoraría todo lo que hizo por Inglaterra y la aprovechada de su Majestad. Que su muerte, de una forma u otra, acabara siendo en vano.

El niño, con sus dos grandes ojos cobalto, lo miro con sumo asombro. No se esperaba semejante comentario y con la cara que puso seguro que pensó que no lo diría nunca, que por su cabeza jamás se cruzó esa idea tal cual. Pero así fue y Ciel bufo, medio sonriendo, sorprendiendo al mayordomo.

Ciel se tomó su tiempo para contestarle, porque con el nadie se quedaba con la última palabra, y con sus tiernas manos toco el anillo de su familia, el que había repuesto Sebastián un año atrás. Ciel se explicó lo más coherente que pudo, no solo porque quería dejar en claro el tema para no discutirlo nunca más, sino también porque con un demonio habían que hacerse ciertas explicaciones un poco más trabajadas.

Y esta fue su versión: él sabía que la Reina lo usaba, todos los Phantomhive corrían la misma condenada suerte, no le faltaba el conocimiento de que aun por todo lo que hizo, todos esos tramos por los que cruzo y salió, todos esos pozos de perversidad y maldad que los humanos habían creado para hacerle imposible confiar en ninguno que se haga llamar honesto, a todos esos monstruos llamados seres humanos y personajes de lo más grotescos a los que se enfrentó, sabía que nada de eso serviría, que nadie lo recordaría. Que duraría en la memoria de algunos por la mitad de un siglo y adiós memoria. Que la Reina muy sabiamente le pedía limpiar el desastre para ganarse el crédito de una gran Inglaterra poderosa y majestuosa, libre de los seres más viles. Y Ciel lo aceptaba, porque esa era la vida que le toco vivir y estaba bien, la viviría de todos modos, con o sin padres, con o sin Sebastián, con o sin su trauma y su voluntad irrefrenable.

Al acabar de hablar, Sebastián le hizo otra pregunta sorpresa. _"¿Sabe que eso es patético?",_ y Ciel quiso abofetearle por tremenda osadía, gritarle que se marchara pero en vez de eso solo apretó los dientes, empuño las sabanas y le miro con odio. _"No, esa es mi vida",_ respondió con desprecio y no solo a Sebastián; a todo lo que esa frase conllevaba. Si, él no podía ser Ciel Phantomhive sin su odio eterno, como tampoco podía serlo sin todos los pormenores desagradables que cargaba el título.

Los recuerdos no valen nada, opinaba Ciel, solo sirven para afirmar una identidad contigo mismo y los otros, a un lugar y un objetivo, que finalmente no valen nada si te moriste y en el futuro todos tergiversan tu versión de los hechos, la verdad tras cada jugada de ajedrez, las innumerables vidas en juego por decidir cómo proceder. No, Ciel prefería morir así, sabiendo quien era él y que había hecho, no por los recuerdos o esa dignidad torcida que Sebastián había pensado que lo tenía mal parado, pues eso poco importa, para nada, eso no valía, solo él y su camino por los oscuros y tenebrosos senderos que Inglaterra aun tenia para recorrer.

Sebastián lo contemplo neutral, fijamente. El ojiazul tuvo una mala sensación, pues lo miraba queriendo acabar con todo, como si con eso lo hubiese decepcionado o dicho "dejo la venganza, me canse". Por un raro impulso de su propia defensa, rehuyó los pies para atrás para alejarse del demonio. Sebastián vio su movimiento y tomo su cara, atrapando sus orejas con los pendientes azules, y lo empujó hacia el para mirarse mutuamente. Sebastián cambio su sentido de amenaza, de ojos intimidantes, y Ciel lo escucho decir que así estaba bien. _"Así está bien, mi preciosa alma ira a todos los rincones macabros de este mundo y se mantendrá pura. Se quedara de pie, inmutable y sin una lagrima, contemplando su juego hasta el final",_ y es que la pureza debería ensuciarse con tanta corrupción, tanta demencia y barbarie, pero en vez de eso su bocchan, su contratista más exquisito, permanecía tan puro como alma de bebe recién nacido y eso era un milagro, aunque suene raro para un demonio.

Ciel se lo quitó de encima con un manotazo, rabioso. No volverían a hablar de eso. Se había explicado y el demonio había encontrado otra variable de la dignidad; la grandeza, aquella que no necesita ser virtuosa ni maligna, solo fascinante y que genere admiración. Hay muchas grandezas de muchos tipos y Ciel encajaba perfecto en todos sus niveles. Él era toda grandeza.

El mayordomo de ojos rojos miro la ventana, apenas entraba una brisa de noche de verano. Sus ojos se encontraron al mismo tiempo con los de su amo y le dijo en acento falsamente inocente. " _Es muy tarde, bocchan, debería dormir en vez de hacer esto",_ tomo el libro que el niño escondía bajo sus rodillas y lo dejo sobre la bandeja, donde también reposaban los servicios. Su amo lo miro con ceja alzada. Sebastián fingió impaciencia. _"¿Qué puedo hacer para que se duerma descansado y a gusto?",_ acerco su rostro al de Ciel, quien entendió la indirecta con solo ver el brillo de lujuria de sus ojos escarlata. _"¿Cómo puedo satisfacerlo?"._ El niño sonrió juguetón, frunciendo los labios con un toque de malicia casi tierno que encantaba al demonio. _"Debes intentarlo primero, mayordomo perfecto",_ dijo con sarcasmo, aproximándose a sus labios con un deseo que jamás iría a admitir. Sebastián sonrió como solía hacer antes de besarlo y comenzar su otro papel en la mansión, el de dedicado amante del Phantomhive. _"No dude, lo haré",_ apenas susurro cuando unió sus labios a los tiernos del pequeño, tomo su cuello por detrás y empujo a la cama bajo su cuerpo.

Era su turno de mostrar actitud en su papel conferido y de hacerle sentir a su alma favorita otro tipo de grandeza, hasta dejarlo tan exhausto que se tuviera que dormir. Nunca fallaba.

.

.

* * *

Nos leemos en otra, gracia por leer.


	4. Vigilantes

**Capítulo 4: Vigilantes.**

* * *

Sus ojos iban del centro de mesa, el servicio de té divino, los platos con sándwiches y el de los dulces alternativamente, contemplándolos con gula anticipada. Siempre estaba encantada con los arreglos, con la majestuosidad perfeccionista en la que todo estaba resuelto y listo, llenándola de expectación y gran ánimo.

\- ¡Sebastián, todo es tan bonito! ¡Y el mantel de círculos también!

\- No soy digno de tales palabras- Dijo el aludido, con voz humilde- El mantel fue cortesía de un socio del joven amo de Japón.

\- ¿Japón? ¡Vaya, Ciel, estas en todos lados!- festejo la eufórica chica.

\- Si, si...- apenas y asintió con desgana, picando su pedazo de pastel.

\- Y el juego de flores en el centro de mesa... ¡Magnifico!- Lizzy, aunque nadie se percatara, solía buscar sinónimos de acuerdo a su sentencia antes de decir algo- Esta más hermoso que de costumbre.

\- Si- Ciel decidió dejar de jugar y se llevó un bocado de pastel a la boca, para disimular- Tendremos una visita de negocios en una hora y por eso está todo arreglado.

\- ¿Cómo?- Lizzy se desilusiono completamente. Su sonrisa cayo hasta su mentón, formando una línea, y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse. Ciel se puso nervioso. ¿Y ahora que había hecho? Sebastián, a su costado, negó con la cabeza. Su joven amo no tenía la delicadeza de alejar esos temas de su prometida, mira que con solo decirle que tanto esmero en un almuerzo de jardín era más para más un empresario que para ella- ¿No era por mí? ¿Ciel, no mandaste a hacer este almuerzo por mí?

Sebastián dio en el clavo y se divirtió un poco con su acertada deducción, mirando como su amo, quien trataba de arreglar su error.

\- Lizzy...Cálmate. Entiende...Yo no sabía que vendrías, nunca avisas- Ciel tenía toda la razón, pero con las regulares e inesperadas visitas de la chica debía estar atento a cuando podía encontrársela. Había querido inculcarle la decencia de avisarle cuando vio que era un caso perdido; ella hacía lo que se le daba en gana y si su deseo era ver a Ciel pues iría, aun en contra de las órdenes de sus padres- Tranquilízate, no es para tanto. Solo será una charla de negocios de una hora y volveré contigo.

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste?- hipo.

 _"Porque te apareciste de repente",_ quiso decirle pero eso habría sido tentar otro mar de lágrimas y tuvo que hacer uso de su repertorio de excusas para calmarla.

\- Lizzy, tranquila. No te hable de la visita porque estabas tan contenta que no quise cortarte la ilusión. Estabas...tan radiante, que no quise desilusionarte imponiendo mi trabajo sobre ti.

 _"Cada vez miente mejor"_ alabo Sebastián, cerrando los ojos en una sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad?- Lizzy estaba tan asombrada por lo que su primo le dijo que ni siquiera noto como trago duro antes de llamarla "radiante", ni su ceño fruncido debajo de su máscara de amabilidad- ¿Ciel piensa así de mí?

\- Pienso en ti- rectificó el conde, sincero a medias- En muchas formas.

Ella se sonrojo, que tonta había sido.

\- ¡Ciel, lo siento!- grito, apenada- Perdón por acusarte así. Sé que piensas en mí más que en tus negocios, entiendo la carga que es... ¿Porque no almorzamos mientras esperamos a tu cliente? Yo esperare a que termines.

\- ¿Segura?- Nunca había visto o escuchado a Lizzy tan dispuesta a dejarlo ir por asuntos de trabajo; era toda una novedad- Si tú quieres...

\- Si- afirmo ella, con una bella sonrisa- Ahora, comamos tranquilos. Tienes una aburrida charla de negocios después- Ella no espero y se sirvió el primer dulce que encontró en un plato antes de dedicarse de lleno a su platillo, siempre fabuloso y delicioso que preparaba Sebastián.

 _"Eso fue muy tierno, bocchan",_ le dijo el mayordomo a su amo con los ojos.

 _"Cierra la boca",_ fue el gesto de Ciel al darse cuenta.

Luego del almuerzo, ambos jóvenes jugaron un tiempo record de treinta minutos, porque a decir verdad el niño ponía cualquier excusa, la más factible era de su estado de salud, para evitarse más jugarretas de criaturas. Sentimentalmente y psicológicamente Ciel ya no era un niño, cosa que su prometida solía hacer la vista gorda solo para creer que aun podía compartir cosas fáciles y divertidas con el muchacho vuelto hombre.

Sebastián anuncio que el cliente había llegado y Ciel cortó los juegos para recibirlo. Lizzy quiso quedarse en el jardín pero como atardecía decidió entrar y deambular por la mansión, siempre que encontraba a los sirvientes se le iba un poco el aburrimiento. Para su mala suerte, el cocinero estaba encendiendo la cocina y la pelirroja echo abajo una buena docena de platos al piso al oírla pasar con un "saludo enérgico". Sabiendo que cuando pasaban cosas de ese estilo Sebastián entraba en escena, Lizzy prefirió retirarse. No le gustaba ver a Sebastián reprendiendo a los empleados, pues ponía una cara de enfado nada bonita y un aura demoníaca lo envolvía (literalmente, porque Lizzy ni idea que en realidad estaba comparando muy bien las cosas).

Sabiendo que Finnian estaba ocupado con sacar maleza (sacaba las incorrectas, luego el Michaelis lo acusaría) Lizzy vio que no podía hacer mucho más que quedarse en un lugar a esperar. Como dice el dicho, o al menos eso que suele pasar y que debería convertirse en un proverbio, "al aburrimiento muchas preguntas". Dada su personalidad activa y desopilante, la rubia se cansó de caminar por los pasillos de la mansión que se conocía de memoria y se sentó en un sillón, harta del tedio. Empezó a inspeccionar desinteresadamente los lugares en que estaba cada cosa y observo con poco ánimo los retoques de limpieza, la pulcritud del suelo y hasta del gigante candelabro de diamantes colgantes.

Sebastián sí que se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio...

Volteo a ver un reloj de pared, descubriendo que apenas pasaron cinco minutos desde que Ciel la dejo. En su soledad pensó en los cambios de Ciel, en como la trataba y en un montón de cosas más, sin cadena ni orden, porque el aburrimiento suele desparramar para cualquier lado los pensamientos serios de lo más mundanos.

Lizzy no se preguntó porque el muchacho ya no la invitaba a su casa, sabiendo que de todas maneras vendría sin permiso. No se preguntó porque cada vez que le decía algo lindo a él o el a ella desviaba la mirada. Ella pensaba que estaba avergonzado de decirle aquellas cosas por su seria actitud y se conformaba con los comentarios atentos que le hacía. Tampoco sospechaba por qué Ciel no quería jugar con ella, diciendo que había despertado malestructurado, que le dolía la espalda, que la noche anterior pesco un resfriado que no quería contagiarle. Lizzy sabía que su condición física no era de las mejores, así que lo dejaba pasar, sin darle mucha importancia a como Ciel se frotaba atrás del cuello, bajo la espalda o hasta sus orejas delicadamente.

Elizabeth era inocente, su comportamiento en sí lo era, pero un concepto diferente es decir que es ingenua, cosa que es y en muchos casos. Ella creía cuando su prometido le decía que la quería cerca, solo que oportunamente. Ella creía cuando le decía que había despertado de mal humor mientras Sebastián le adelantaba el desayuno para animarlo, sonriendo más que de costumbre. Cuando la modista los acosaba con todas las prendas que existían Ciel le decía que mejor a ella la vistiera la mujer y a él lo vistiera Sebastián, tardándose más de lo estimado, regresando con una cara de rubor diciendo "El perfeccionista quería un buen moño, ato todas las cintas y mi cabello estaba desprolijo"; Lizzy también le creía.

Ella notaba sutiles cambios en su prometido con el presentimiento que esos cambios no se debían a ella, al gran amor que le profesaba. Veía esos pequeños cambios y quería pensar que estaba bien, que era normal, que era parte de la adolescencia. Lizzy era un año mayor que él y no se sentía tan cambiada, aun así al pelinegro debe sucederle diferente, ya que era todo un empresario a corta edad y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para darse cuenta de sus propios cambios de actitud.

Ella se esforzaba en lo posible para mantenerlo contento, animado, más activo, pero Ciel conseguía un pretexto, que curiosamente Sebastián apelaba, y todos sus planes se le venían abajo. Hablando del mayordomo, a él también lo veía cambiado. Lo que creía que eran sonrisas corteses y forzadas se habían vuelto sinceras y fáciles, su comportamiento era más dócil e incluso podía decir que se estaba volviendo comunicativo, en el contexto que no hablaba solo cuando era necesario, sino que lo hacía dando comentarios repentinos e ingeniosos.

¿Habrá pasado algo que ella no sepa? Miro ausente la baldosa, dubitativa. De haber ocurrido algo así, Ciel se lo contaría, ¿verdad? Él no le escondería secretos. Pensó en lo poco conectada que estaba de él durante esos meses y se sintió apesadumbrada. ¿Porque no le sonreía como antes? Si no hacía algo, probablemente perdería su interés. ¿Debería aprenderse el lenguaje de los grandes empresarios? No, ese no era su estilo, y sabía que al estar juntos Ciel no quería hablar de trabajo, lo agobiaría.

¿Entonces, porque no se quedaba a su lado?

Ella quería estar con él, siempre.

\- ¿Le sucede algo, lady?

Ella alzo la cara del sillón, dándose cuenta que estaba recostada sobre él. Apresuradamente, se enderezo y puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, sorprendida de su propia desfachatez.

\- Yo...estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

\- No veo la sonrisa de siempre.

\- Todos están ocupados para atenderme, Tanaka-san.

Con pudor, le contó su problema al hombre. Era vergonzoso pero necesitaba descargar sus ideas con alguien que la contuviera y no delatara sus dudas sospechosas.

\- Eso no le debe preocupar- la tranquilizo el viejo, en su forma normal, mirándola con dulzura- Usted será la señora de esta casa y muy pronto estará tan ocupada como todos aquí, siendo parte de este gran condominio. Compartirá la responsabilidad y una gran labor, ser la esposa de nuestro joven amo. ¿Porque apresurarse? ¿Es necesaria la impaciencia? Él no ha declinado de compartir todo esto y su vida con usted, ¿no es cierto?

Lizzy abrió tanto los ojos que se secaron, a pesar que se sentía a punto de echarse a llorar. ¡Pero que tonta, sí, eso era lo importante! ¿Porque dramatizar con esos desperfectos, con esas desilusiones si Ciel volvía a su lado? Él no la rechazo en ningún momento, él la quería. Era estúpido imaginar que no.

\- Es cierto- afirmo ella, con ánimos de saltar- ¡Tienes toda la razón, Tanaka-san! ¿Cómo lo vi antes?- Con efusivo y nuevo entusiasmo se lanzó al mayordomo más viejo y lo abrazo con fuerza- ¡Gracias, es lo que quería escuchar!

El amante del té miro sobre el hombro de la pequeña, anonado de tal reacción, luego se relajó, así era ella, solo necesitaba un incentivo para volver a la carga.

A la esquina de ese pequeño salón, Sebastián echo la cabeza contra la pared y miro el techo. Escuchar tales declaraciones, lejos de ser mentira, le hacían sentir algo descolocado. Solo el sabía que los sueños de esa niña se quebrarían en pedazos, porque Ciel no viviría lo suficiente para crecer y tener la edad para casarse, porque Ciel sería tanto suyo ahora como en la otra vida.

.

* * *

.

En la cocina, Maylene ayudaba a Bard a recoger las cenizas y limpiar el desastre que dejo el fuego de su lanzallamas. En breve debían preparar la cena y el encargado de tal labor ni idea tenía para el plato principal, tampoco sabían si el invitado iba a quedarse a cenar. Lo más importante, no sabían cuando Lizzy les haría pasar una vergüenza. Nadie quería decirlo pero esa niña era capaz de humillarlos a todos si volvía con esos arreglos florales y sus ridículos vestuarios infantiles, y si alguien de afuera, en especial un hombre de negocios, veía a Ciel incapaz de controlar a su novia de inmediato lo tacharía de poco serio y abandonaría cualquier proyecto con él. Ciel no lo admitía pero ese era uno de sus temores y por ello encargaba a sus sirvientes que se hicieran responsables de Lizzy si aparecía una visita de esa clase. Por lo tanto estaban atentos, en lo posible, porque ni sabían dónde se encontraba la rubia. Todo se calmó cuando Sebastián apareció en la cocina y la limpio en un santiamén, echándolos al pasillo. Le inculco a Bard preparar la mesa y a Maylene buscar a la señorita, vestirla para la ocasión y mandarla a la mesa. Sebastián se encargaría de la cena, como sucedía casi siempre, y los mando a la orden.

Maylene encontró a Lizzy a tiempo y mientras la preparaba ella le contó lo ilusa y boba que fue por creer que Ciel ya no la quería como antes. Por su parte, en su rol de sirvienta que nada oye ni habla, ella asintió y comento que esas sospechas eran parte de la inseguridad natural de toda mujer hacia el hombre que ama, o al menos le cito lo que leyó en alguna novela que hojeaba a escondidas. Sin embargo, Maylene tenía ideas más allá que esas.

La mujer la llevo a la mesa, asombrosamente hermosa y preparada, con Ciel a la cabecera. Él se puso de pie y tomo a Lizzy de la mano para llevarla a su puesto, a la derecha de él. La cara de la muchacha era de total estupefacción y alegría. Ciel había querido compensarla por lo sucedido en el almuerzo y dejo ir al empresario por ella. Se sentaron juntos y ella alardeo de la emoción, mientras el conde la escuchaba silencioso, a veces haciendo gestos significativos, comentando que Sebastián había hecho un mejor trabajo que en el jardín y Lizzy casi provoca un accidente a los gritos. Casi le abraza como a Tanaka pero el mayordomo le sirvió un jugo y ella sonrió, confiada en que esos leales sirvientes la querían como ama y señora, que harían lo que estuviera a su alcance para su satisfacción, porque era la prometida y amada de su amo.

La velada fue magnifica, en especial porque Ciel se aguantó muchas de sus muecas de aburrimiento y fastidio, con una Elizabeth feliz de tanta atención recibida. Tanaka, Finnian y Bard veían el espectáculo con sonrisas de ternura, excepto Maylene y por supuesto Sebastián, pero este lo disimulaba mejor. Maylene tenía otra razón para sentirse parte de una farsa, de una cruel mentira, más no podía alegar nada y tuvo que forzarse a sonreír, como hacían todos, que ignoraban lo que ella sabía.

La cena acabo. Los sirvientes empezaron a limpiarlo todo y a preparar lo esencial para el nuevo día, contra eso, el conde y su prometida seguían allí, en la mesa, charlando de sus gustos y cuestiones personales. A Ciel no le costó ni un minuto aburrirse y corto la charla diciendo que estaba cansado, secretamente harto de oírla, y se retiró después de despedirse elegantemente de Elizabeth.

Cuando Maylene fue a acostar a la niña al cuarto de huéspedes la encontró muy animada por los eventos como para dormirse y tuvo que quedarse con ella un rato más largo. Después de unas horas, ella finalmente dio señales de soñolencia y le pidió que le diera las gracias a Sebastián, quien seguramente estaría despierto ultimando detalles de su trabajo, porque la chica se había olvidado que gran parte de esa gran velada fue obra suya. Ante la insistencia de la rubia, Maylene prácticamente tuvo que jurar que lo haría.

Acto seguido, Maylene buscaba a Sebastián, que no estaba en la cocina, ni siquiera reprendiendo a Finnian por quedarse dormido a un lado de la mesa, y de pronto una luz de comprensión se le vino a la mente. Fue al cuarto de su joven amo y, detrás de la puerta, escucho la inconfundible voz del hombre que buscaba. Cuidándose de no rozar la puerta y ser descubierta espiando, alcanzo a oír unas palabras intercambiadas entre amo y sirviente. A Maylene se le subió la sangre a la cara al identificar actividad sobre las sabanas, susurros sugestivos y un gemido lejano. Ahogo un grito al reconocer la voz de su jefe luego un jadeo repentino.

Se tentó a asomarse por un espacio de la puerta pero se contuvo. Ya le había pasado y no necesitaba confirmar lo que ya sabía. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, huyendo del pasillo. Hace dos semanas que sabía lo que ocurría con el guapo mayordomo y el conde de la casa, no le cabio duda alguna la primera y última vez que entreabrió la puerta del niño y vio una escena que la dejo sin respiración. Desde entonces, rehuía de ver a su amo a la cara, cosa que era sencilla dado que tenía lentes con los que uno no podía precisar si estaba mirando fijo o a cualquier lado, y en lo posible de Sebastián, aunque si la descubría tampoco haría la gran diferencia. Porque ellos sabían que ella no hablaría.

Al regresar a la alcoba donde descasaba lady Elizabeth, Maylene la encontró durmiendo y prefirió dejarla así. Cerró la puerta y trato de pensar en positivo. Tal vez no fuera tan malo, quizás la obsesión de la señorita por el conde decaería con los años, tal vez aquella pecaminosa relación entre amo y sirviente funcionaria, mientras tanto ella haría oídos sordos y fingiría no ver ni saber nada. Solo esperaba que todo resultara bien, sin nadie lastimado...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Locura

No estoy muy segura de este capitulo, acabo saliendo mas enmarañado y complejo...Pero así debe ser.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Locura**

* * *

Cada día que pasa está más seguro. Su joven amo no se ha vuelto solo impredecible, ligeramente perverso y hasta un poco psicótico, sino que también se está convirtiendo en un vesánico, un niño loco.

Sebastián nunca se lo dirá a la cara pero por sus ojos pasa la preocupación, reflejando a un Ciel brutal y bárbaro, fuera de su propio límite y menos sensato. No se lo dice porque no vale la pena decírselo, porque Ciel probablemente ya se dio cuenta por sí mismo, es decir, ¿Quién no se entera que está enloqueciendo? El mayordomo demonio tenía dos definiciones muy claras de locura: hacer algo completamente fuera de su estatuto o norma de conducta, de su personalidad fijada y establecida; o transformarse hasta el trauma irreversible que te cambia por completo.

Para él, su bocchan entraba en las dos definiciones, fuera consiente o no, porque a veces la locura es algo que lentamente te atrapa y cuando menos te lo esperas te consume y no puedes evadirla ni quitártela, es como un bicho que te succiona lentamente la prudencia y el sentido común. Por ejemplo, su amo cambio radicalmente desde que se conocieron. Sebastián no tenía por qué hablar con Lizzie, con Madam Red y tampoco con Tanaka (admiraba a este hombre por su habilidad de pasar desapercibido y siempre estando en el lugar correcto) para saber qué el niño inocente de hace dos años fue muy diferente al Ciel Phantomhive que ahora conoce.

Pero eso no hace loco a Ciel. A él lo obligaron a enloquecer y pedir los servicios de un demonio, era completamente natural, aun así, a Sebastián solía sorprenderle la fuerza, el poder que tenían el odio y el dolor dentro del corazón de ese niño para convocarlo.

A veces, la locura es el mejor recurso que uno tiene, piensa Sebastián, para rehuir de la vida y sus malos pasares, para fingir que nada importante o extremo sucedió, para engañarse a sí mismo con una felicidad inventada, para desentenderse de todo y vivir sin sorpresas malas. La locura es una gran ventaja, la cuestión era hasta donde podía ir esa locura y cuanto de ella se tenía, pues uno podía tener una locura interna, secreta y escondida o una locura tan evidente que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente rehuiría del portador porque se le notaria en la cara, en los gestos y en la forma de hablar.

Hay formas de locura muy pequeñas, que hasta se vuelven costumbres, no necesariamente malas pero bastante inquietantes. También hay locuras grandes, cuyo proceso da pasos agigantados a la locura total e insalvable. Ciel tenía una locura pequeña, a veces mostraba síntomas de algo peor pero se tenía suficiente dignidad para no rebajarse a ello.

Por todo eso, la locura no es demencia ni un trastorno, es simplemente un estado, a veces temporal, que cualquier ser humano adquiere con una situación inesperada, critica o desafortunada, porque ¿Quién que está contento con su vida y acomodado se dispone a entregarse a la locura, mas allá de los vicios, para no aburrirse? No, esa gente eventualmente puede volverse loca, por su condición de insaciables obsesivos, cosa que caracteriza a personajes de alta alcurnia como Ciel, los hace cada vez menos tratables y constantemente conflictivos. Allí entraba su bochhan, sin dudas. Sus obsesiones morbosas eran más que un vicio, ya arraigados en su personalidad.

Los ejemplos más clásicos son cuando alguien pierde la paciencia, se frustra o encuentra con eventos sucesivamente maldispuestos para entrar en un estado temporal de locura. Pero eso no puede aplicarse a Ciel, ya que él se reprime todo. Con Sebastián podía ser una cosa pero ante la Reina y sus responsabilidades como Perro Guardián, ante sus informantes y aliados, tenía una actitud estrictamente cerrada y muda, ya que si en su casa simplemente podía gritar cuantas maldiciones sin razón o ir al "consuelo" de Sebastián, en esas reuniones extraoficiales Ciel temblaba de rabia ofendida, sus manos se hacían puños y le picaba la cara de la pura indignación, cuando le dejaban trabajos de lo más sucios y terribles, que acababan con un Phantomhive más bañado en revelaciones inhumanas, en la porquería de la sociedad alta y baja, logrando que su visión de la vida cambiara drásticamente a uno tan depresivo, espantoso y perverso, que uno desea cometer suicidio, entregándose al infierno, ya que allí seguro que es mejor que el mundo humano. Pero Ciel necesita de ese dolor y esa inmundicia para seguir adelante, para pisar sin asco las horribles verdades y a sus víctimas, para no sentir ni remordimiento ni indulgencia, si, suena terrible, vivir sin emoción; así tiene que ser. Así debe ser la vida de un Phantomhive. Y el único heredero lo acepta. Por suerte, Sebastián Michaelis lo acompaña en esa travesía tormentosa y agonizante.

También existe la locura inocente. La locura de un niño que ha dejado de creer en la humanidad y en el mundo de valores, la locura que no daña visiblemente hasta que se convierte en una carga de sufrimiento tan insoportable que la locura ya es lo de menos, porque el dolor esta allí, palpitando y gritando, rasguñando y matando, en lo más remoto y profundo, y no desaparecerá jamás, ni encontrando la paz o concediendo el perdón, ni con tus seres queridos apoyándote y tampoco continuar vivo, habiendo aguantado tanto por mucho tiempo.

Sí. El mayordomo piensa que su amo está loco, y que se está volviendo más loco aun. No obstante, el solo esta para servirle y protegerle, no para detener el mal del mundo que le escupe y lo persigue, no para decirle "mejorara, resiste" porque es inútil. Ciel Phntohvine siempre se levanta, más fortalecido y repuesto que antes, para enfrentarlos a todos y a todo lo que intente obstaculizarle el camino, aun si son inocentes.

Su locura es necesaria.

Y para Sebastián está bien. Pues el también tiene su propia locura, y esa locura se llama Ciel.

Así como el de ojos zafiro no tiene perdón, para la obsesión de Sebastián no hay remedio ni cura. Así eran, y a pesar de lo que cargaban encima, estaban bien de esa forma.

Porque la locura es cosa de todos los días.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	6. Inspiración

**Capítulo 6: Inspiración.**

.

* * *

.

Existía algo en el proceder y actuar de Ciel que hacía sentir a Sebastián- por más surrealista que sonase- un poco inferior a él. No era nada relacionado a su humanidad, pues Ciel tenía muy poco de eso y Sebastián no envidiaba a los miserables mortales que se mueren sin poder disfrutar cien años. Tampoco era su prestigio, su nobleza o elegancia naturales, que a la fuerza Sebastián tuvo que acostumbrar a sus propios modales y forma de ser al volverse su mayordomo personal. Después de todo, un demonio es sucio, vulgar y engañoso… Y un noble, ¿Para qué mentir? También lo es, solo que en apariencia son más llamativos y limpios, viéndose inocentes e irreprochables. Ni siquiera envidiaba el desarrollo extraordinario que Ciel tenía a la hora de mentir, tanto a la Reina cuando las misiones se volvían extraoficiales o las excusas que daba a la gente ignorante de sus actos para justificase y quedar como la víctima o el bueno de la historia, y de ejemplos habían muchos.

¿Que tenía Ciel que dejaba a Sebastián Michaelis, el demonio mayordomo, tan desconcertado, sorprendido, celoso y a la vez admirado? No, no era el insólito amor que le hizo sentir, tampoco todas esas sensaciones extrañas que siente cada vez que le habla con poderío o intentando seducirle, cuando a propósito Ciel lo obligo a vestirle antes de ir a dormir y se rozan por un falso accidente, ni siquiera cuando el pequeño conde lo agarra del cuello desprevenidamente y lo besa para darle a saber que quiere su compañía por la noche, o una tarde en alguna mansión alquilada antes de cumplir una misión imperial o del Bajo Mundo, para sentirlo suyo, su propio infierno con caricias de paraíso, y entender que el mundo no es tan malo con Sebastián al lado.

Nada de eso.

Sebastián adora y envidia la imaginación de su amo.

Si, así es. Puede sonar tonto e incluso si se lo confesara a su contratista, en esas noches ardientes donde el deseo lo hace decir cosas que juro esconder, seguro que se reiría en su cara pero era la llana y más pura verdad.

Envidiaba su imaginación perversa y mórbida, concebida de meses de tortura y abusos, que lo hicieron rígido de emociones y duro de corazón. Como demonio, Sebastián no estaba a la altura de la imaginación de Ciel, que siempre se ingeniaba planes maquiavélicos para sus enemigos y traidores (Nada más al recordar el caso de los múltiples asesinatos en la mansión Phantomhive es innegable), cuando tomaba decisiones determinantes e irreversibles, como pedir la muerte de alguien que considero una amiga (El caso de Doll), como emplear a un fenómeno a base de mentiras (Como hizo con Snake), comprar las verdades más desagradables y vender los engaños más enmarañados que solo el entendía, que estaban en el orden correcto de este fatídico e ignorante mundo.

Sebastián admira la imaginación de Ciel.

Sus órdenes vienen con una consecuencia, una revelación, con una reacción tanto beneficiosa como contraproducente, y Ciel sabia como lidiar con ello, como manejarlo y usarlo a su antojo, porque su mente era privilegiada y muy sagaz para entender la perversidad hasta en su punto más extremo (Véase como tomo la revelación del doctor y su secuaz del circo del Arca de Noe), era flexible y casi tolerante a todo lo horrible, trágico y espantoso que sucedía en la realidad del mundo de los nobles, de los ciudadanos, de los campesinos, del cuerpo policial, de los bajos mundos, de los empleados y la gente. Su imaginación era inagotable, una laguna oscura de ideas y pensamientos impronunciables, repulsivos, únicos.

Ciel no tiene idea de cómo Sebastián lo mira, ya sea cuando da una orden o le explica su plan para deshacerse tanto de sus enemigos como de amigos que lo traicionaron o que ya no le sirven. Él no se imagina cuanto su mayordomo adora su imaginación, sonriéndole mientras hace su típica pose, con una mano contra el pecho, y acepta todo con un "Yes, my Lord". Y no lo sabrá nunca. El mayordomo prefiere reservarse esa admiración para sí mismo, ser fanático en privado, escondiéndolo detrás de una sonrisa emocionada, diciéndose en su mente: _"Este es el mejor amo que he tenido"_ y es exquisito tener que escuchar todas las ideas y estrategias, locas y mordaces, que tiene su amo para decir, y que solo él conoce, aplica y las hace cumplir.

Ni el dictador más corrupto, el mercenario más sádico, el loco más desesperanzado tiene una mente, una mísera concepción de lo que Ciel tiene en su cerebro. Por supuesto que no es su culpa, el origen es más que evidente, después de tanto sufrimiento y humillación, se cae en la irremediable mentalidad torcida y macabra que Ciel posee y necesita, necesita toda la maldad y la repulsión que causan cada una de sus ideas porque así debe pensar y a base a eso debe vivir.

Sebastián también admira cómo su amo soporta cada idea y cada mandato con diplomacia. Ciel es indestructible, su mente impenetrable, tanto así que Sebastián suele confundirse cuando le manda o habla de algún asunto en código.

¿Cuánta es su admiración? No es limitada ni de menos; es perpetua y autentica.

La única desventaja de este fanatismo hacia la mentalidad de su hermoso amo, es que Ciel le gana en ese sentido. La corrupción, lo macabro y la perversidad: todo lo gana Ciel, él está a un paso por delante. Por ser un demonio, naturalmente, Sebastián es persuasible, seductor, incitador al caos, le gusta lo monstruoso y el horror, y como olvidar el erotismo, la vulgaridad, la sucia e impura satisfacción de la carnalidad y lo obsceno.

Pero Ciel Phantomhive no se rebajaría a eso. Él era tanto o más ruin que Sebastián en cuestión de ideas, de metas, de estrategias. Y Sebastián está satisfecho con eso.

Porque, sin lugar a dudas, la mayor inspiración que tiene Ciel no se debe solo a su mártir y pesadillas de dolor. Se debe a él, al demonio oscuro, a ese mayordomo enigmático, a ese ser prohibido. A ese perverso.

Sin lugar a dudas, no hay mejor inspiración para Ciel que el propio Sebastián.

.

* * *

.


	7. Salvación

**Capítulo 7: Salvación.**

* * *

Se supone que cuando se está en una situación límite, al extremo de capacidades y recursos, totalmente fuera de lo que se podría llamar "un seguro" o una "posibilidad de vencer, de ganar, de escapar" y de manera altivamente consciente se entiende el terror del final, el siguiente instante lo da la esperanza, una luz en el camino que se oscureció para Ciel. Estar al límite significa ser torturado y abusado hasta que el cuerpo queda inerte y sin vida, cuyo único recurso termina siendo su gran voz de coraje y odio, la cual involuntariamente llama a la ayuda más siniestra conocida.

En ese contexto, ¿Sebastián seria su luz en el camino? Vaya chiste.

Ciel sabe que no ha sido salvado. Al menos, no por circunstancias normales. Cualquier personaje decente lo habría rescatado, cualquier honrado habría hecho algo por él, sin embargo, nadie lo era en esa secta de locos sádicos, así que no le quedó otra opción que llamar a Sebastián, al demonio que aguardaba que su voz alcanzara sus oídos con el solo fin de saber que tan desesperado y furioso estaba con el mundo para aceptar cualquier cosa por sobrevivir. Ciel sabe que no lo salvaron por moral, no porque era un Phantomhive (Porque lo capturaron y degradaron por eso), tampoco porque fuera lo mínimamente ético que cualquier otro hubiera hecho. No. Ciel sabe que no lo salvaron, ni por causalidad, ni siquiera Sebastián habría aparecido si no fuera por el palpitante odio que impulsaba su helado corazón y levantaba su cuerpo desnutrido, siendo capaz de llamar a un demonio entre la agonía.

No, para nada.

Ciel Phantomhive jamás fue salvado, ni se salvaría.

A veces, solía preguntarse si la salvación debía ser estrictamente hecha por alguien amable, alguien con escrúpulos. Pero no, cuando el demonio de botas espinosas apareció no fue ningún personaje de hadas ni el caballero que ampara a los jóvenes. Cualquiera podía recibir la ayuda de otra, siempre a cambio de algo. El trato era más que convencional. Su alma estaba fragmentada en horribles recuerdos y dolores insuperables, así que lo vio como un precio bajo a pagar. Si Sebastián quería su alma no podía importarle menos. Que la tuviera, es más, si pudiera quitarle su corazón para jamás sentir nada alguna vez en la vida, ni hacia su pasado o la gente querida que todavía quedaba, como Lizzie y su lealtad a la Reina, entonces se lo habría pedido y Sebastián, tal vez, se lo hubiera concebido. ¿Podría hacerlo? Debería preguntárselo después.

El ojiazul pensaba profundamente cuando los cuentos de Edgar Poe solían abrazarlo en el velo siniestro del misterio y la filosofía sobrenatural. Leer a Edgar Poe era como leer a otro contratista que, como el, habría hecho algún contacto con lo demoniaco o algo similar, y se dedicara a explicar sobre ello en forma de relato corto. Sea como fuera, le gustaban sus historias. Al momento de leer pensaba en Sebastián y en la manera que lo conoció. Porque sucesos así no se olvidan, especialmente cuando un demonio, el ser del que nadie debería fiarse, fue a su rescate cuando más lo necesito. Pero Ciel Phantomhive no estaba agradecido, no señor, para él solo fue una sucesión de hechos que debían darse de esa forma, no había coincidencia ni existía la casualidad en su sistema, simplemente ese demonio apareció porque lo quiso y así prosiguieron las cosas, como debían ser.

La salvación era una bobería, un esfuerzo inútil. Por eso solía burlarse de Abberline, el detective que siempre buscaba lo mejor para Inglaterra. Eran muy diferentes, considerando que su trabajo era cumplir como mandaba la regla y limpiar lo que sobraba, sin necesidad de tomarse demasiadas molestias con las victimas más allá de lo necesario. Ciel engaño a muchos y a veces pensaba que esconderles la verdad era una manera de salvarlos de ver el mundo, tal como lo veía el, la mayoría de las veces. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con el ideal positivo y enérgico de Lizzie, simplemente la respetaba como la pequeña dama que tiene fe y la frescura para lograrlo todo, como si se tratara de un tercio de lo que había perdido cuando lo destruyeron y le quitaron todo. No iría a salvarse, estaba seguro. Con Sebastián persiguiendo su alma pura, era más que lógico que tenía un pie en la tumba y no le importaba nada.

Porque a Ciel Phantomhive no lo salvo nadie, ni lo salvarían. El decidió su propio destino, decidió llamar a Sebastián y formular un contrato demoniaco, decidió continuar su vida como Perro de la Reina y estar al mando de su compañía, también decidió la vida de muchos que se cruzaron por su camino y marco a docenas con sus planes tan ingeniosos como perversos, dignos de la imaginación de un demonio. Aun así, Ciel prefería evitar decir que fue "salvado" cuando Lizzie se lo insinuaba y cuando, en el pasado, Madam Red se lo interrogaba.

Él no fue salvado y punto final.

En cambio, Sebastián pensaba ligeramente distinto a su joven amo. Era cierto que era un devorador de almas insaciable y monstruoso, que para variar otro contrato con el niño se hizo su mayordomo, tomando el traje y la formación que Ciel furiosamente le instruyo. La verdad, para Sebastián, es que la salvación es cosa de suerte. Y fue una increíble suerte cuando hallo esa pequeña, frágil y delicada alma implorando por ayuda, destellando una pureza fascinante, seductora para cualquier ser maligno.

Cuando el alma de Ciel era amenazada por ideas moralistas, por Abeerline e incluso cuando fue manipulado psicológicamente por Claude Faustus, pensó que realmente lo había perdido. Que su amo se había dejado llevar por las ideas estéticas de la benevolencia, la generosidad, los buenos sentimientos y el perdón. Por fortuna, no cayó. Abeerline le dejo confundido unos días, pero salió de su trance para declararse a sí mismo que seguía siendo el mismo, que la venganza lo movía y, por tanto, que lo necesitaba a él para llevarla a cabo. También, cuando Faustus grito a los cuatro vientos que el alma de su bocchan era deliciosa, nunca se sintió más odioso. Como demonio, el alma de su contratista era su propiedad, su recompensa, más allá del sentimiento de posesión, su ceño se contrajo abruptamente en una furia terriblemente abrumadora cuando otro le insinuó que tan bueno estaba el plato que, por mucho esfuerzo, debía ser suyo.

Sebastián solía pensar que, más allá del alma de Ciel, existía un intervalo bastante curioso. La primera vez que lo vio, no tuvo duda que esa alma le sería un manjar, que su dueño sería un mártir fascinante y que quería tiempo para aprender de él, así como también...El fuego, el fuego extraordinario e imponente de su alma aprisionada en los barrotes. Si acaso Alois Trancy tenía un alma apasionada, Ciel Phantomhive poseía un alma fuera de precedente, consumida por el odio y dolor a fuego, y era por mucho un gran platillo para la mejor cena de su vasta vida como demonio.

Como no, también era una delicia en los aposentos a altas horas de la madrugada, donde por mero capricho saboreaba su alma a través de la sangre que "accidentalmente" le hacía brotar al rasguñarle o morderle. El sabor del alma era sublime y su yugo se jactaba de orgullo al ver una vez más la marca del contrato en el ojo del niño, declarándolo suyo en todos los contextos. Porque era suyo.

Ciel Phantomhive tenía fuego en su alma, era tan claro como encender una vela en la oscuridad y su carácter imperioso y arrasador era demasiado impositor para cualquiera. Cualquiera que lo conociera no podría con él, ni con su genio, ni podría salvarse de formar parte de uno de sus viles planes para su venganza, o simplemente complacer a esa reina huidiza. Ciel era como un regalo, vistoso donde se viera. "Si Dios los trae al mundo, el Diablo los cría": nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con esa expresión.

Con un gesto de manos, Ciel era capaz de hacerlo todo, y Sebastián accedería a todo para cumplir con su voluntad. No podría existir otro como el, ni lo habría. Solo su bocchan.

Porque, a riesgo de humillarse con esta declaración, Ciel poseía un alma capaz de salvarlo del infierno.

Si, Ciel Phantomhive era capaz de salvarlo a él.


	8. Nombre

**Capítulo 8: Nombre.**

* * *

"Sebastián" es el nombre del perro que Ciel alguna vez tuvo. "Sebastián" era el nombre que decidió ponerle al demonio de mirada carmín. "Sebastián" era su "Caballo" en el juego de ajedrez contra sus enemigos y destinatarios de su venganza. "Sebastián" era un mero nombre que combinaba significados y conectaba su vida pasada con la nueva. "Sebastián" es su sirviente, su perro, su empleado. ¿Porque el amo debería someterse a la mascota? Si preguntan, Ciel solo cedía porque con el tiempo que llevaban buscando a los culpables de su ruina emocional, pensó que sería muy quisquilloso negarle a Sebastián probar su alma de otras maneras. Nada más que eso. Si alguna vez alguien, tal vez Maylene o hasta ese entrometido de Grell, lo descubrían en un contexto un poco diferente al que había establecido con el demonio, entonces no le quedaba remedio que admitirlo.

"Si, estoy con él y si ven que se vuelve loco o que yo me dejo llevar, no es su problema"; Ojala nunca tuviera que decir eso. Si pudiera sentir odio hacia Sebastián, las cosas serían más sencillas. No obstante, sentía una inclinación extraña y magnética hacia él. Las noches que compartían eran una prueba que buscaba negar diciendo que solo era debilidad carnal, que su piel reaccionaba al natural ante cualquier toque suyo. Solo eso.

"Sebastián" era el susurro más ruidoso de la noche, la palabra más anhelada. Y no tenía cabida en otros sentimientos, para nada, después de todo, no quedaba espacio ni sentimiento que ofrecer. Si tuviera que clasificarlo diría que era un masoquista, cuyos trastornos emocionales tenia de sobra.

"Sebastián" definía muchos significados. "Sebastián" era su mayordomo, el demonio que se comería su alma, su perro faldero cuando tuviera que acatar las órdenes de la Reina, su Caballo en su juego de ajedrez mental, su confidente, su tutor encubierto, el mejor disfraz y el más poderoso aliado. También era su amante en las sombras, el amor más secreto y el único que lo conocía de verdad, a sus dos caras, su doble intencionalidad, el horror de su vida y la peor calamidad. Él lo aceptaba y toleraba todo, quizás porque fuera su naturaleza lo que lo hacía inmune a los hechos perversos que protagonizaban los humanos, aunque más de una vez lo vio sorprenderse.

De todas maneras, "Sebastián" es un nombre más de la lista. Era el primero y seria el último que pronunciaría en el sueño eterno de sus pecados, así como el único que susurraría durante esos días anhelantes en lo que no estaba y se mordía los labios para no decir lo que realmente significaba para él. Jamás lo diría, jamás lo admitiría, nadie lo sabría. ¿Qué más daba? Era solo un pasatiempo.

Solo si Sebastián dejase de llamarlo "Ciel" en la intimidad tal vez, solo tal vez, se lo creería.

.

.

.


	9. Sueños

**Capítulo 9: Sueños**

 **.**

* * *

.

Aquel iluso idiota que dijo alguna vez "debes ser un ejemplo" estaba terriblemente equivocado. ¿Quién es un "ejemplo de la sociedad, de los buenos modales, de la decencia"? ¿Qué estúpido significado tenía ese concepto banal y esterilizado que en las bases mismas de la hipocresía? Ciel Phantohvine se lo preguntaba a menudo, porque fuera a la fiesta que fuera o a las reuniones de negocios que tramitaba, todos le halagaban diciendo que era un ejemplo de niño, de futuro hombre responsable, de ciudadano modelo, de aristócrata recto y derecho... Toda una pirámide de mentiras.

¿Que era un ejemplo, al fin y al cabo? ¿Un modelo? ¿Una meta, un ideal de persona? Para Ciel era un trastorno de personalidad terriblemente malparado y que mucha gente, lo supiera o no, estaba adentro. Todos fingen con sus padres, con sus compañeros de clase, con la gente mayor, con sus maestros, conocidos y parientes, para después seguir fingiendo un rol determinado para sus hijos, sus jefes, sus cómplices, sus parejas y personajes variados. Era un círculo vicioso de roles inventados, que caían en la decadencia. ¿Y quién no miente en su papel? Sea como fuera, Ciel odiaba tener que fingir simpatía o agrado a esos hombres de negocios con los que solía tratar y que lo menospreciaban tanto por su intelecto como por su edad, también detestaba disimular en la alta sociedad mientras murmuraban pestes de el a sus espaldas. ¿Porque él tenía que ser educado y decente? Solo por ser un niño, un aristócrata prestigioso, el Perro de la Reina consentido...En serio, odiaba con todo coraje hacer oídos sordos y callar cuando le lanzaban un insulto. Por supuesto, siendo tan rencoroso y particularmente egoísta era un ser bastante peligroso, que hasta Sebastián tenía que prestar cautelosa atención cuando alguien, un cualquiera con lengua larga, discriminaba a su amo, solo para saber que pronto lo vería sufrir en la agonía de lo que significaba hacer enojar a ese niño de sonrisa hermosa pero falsa.

Si hay que ser francos, todos opinan que Ciel Phantohvine es un niño bondadoso y generoso, que ayuda a la comunidad, que ha sufrido mucho en la vida y supo levantarse. Que es enteramente admirable y fascinante, sin embargo...Por más que Ciel tenga mucho para que se le elogie, tenga razón o no, él sabe que tiene tanto honor caballeroso como Sebastián de cura. Por eso, sabe que el mejor ejemplo para la sociedad y la humanidad no es lo que se ve ni lo que se dice, sino simplemente la creencia, la fe simplista e idealista de un personaje cargado de cursilerías de héroe y novelesco, de esa bobería de "así debe ser" o "de este modo si, de otro modo no". Oh, por favor, si hasta Sebastián, con su esmoquin y viéndose tan exquisito, a ojos ajenos lucia como todo un lord majestuoso, y solo hasta que Ciel le daba una orden todos caían en la cuenta que era el mesero.

Los ideales y las creencias son un desperdicio, solo consisten en vueltas que volverían loco a cualquier filósofo y amargan innecesariamente la vida. Ideales como el "ser" y el "debería" son una molestia, pero a Ciel no le molesta continuar la farsa que le viene de anillo al dedo porque también es parte de ese complot idealista. Sea la generación o el siglo que sea será lo mismo, la imagen cambia, las costumbres y las tradiciones se olvidan, pero solo los buenos modales quedan y eso, tanto Ciel como Sebastián, saben que es un reverendo chiste.

Con disimulo malicioso, el Michaelis se burla de los supuestos cambios de la "naturaleza evolucionada", queriendo hundirse aún más en ese basurero podrido que era la consciencia humana. Sebastián se mofa de esto, lo divierte al máximo, y le resulta cada década más irrisorio, divirtiéndose a la costa de la hipocresía humana. Que inútil, que tonta...

Por supuesto, era impresionante que Ciel Phantohvine aceptara sus risas y que incluso compartieran uno que otro comentario al respecto. A veces, Sebastián se decía que es porque su amo no es precisamente humano, sino un personaje totalmente amoral e inescrupuloso. Eso hacia las cosas más fáciles; de ese modo se complementaban. Por ejemplo, en el caso del Circo de Noe, a Ciel no le costó nada reírse de esa maldad humana, de ese desprecio aborrecible sobre la vida y la fe, y Sebastián no podía estar más orgulloso.

\- Aquello que querían proteger nunca existió- Decía Ciel entre risas- ¡Hasta un demonio sería más benevolente!

Si, cierto. De no ser por la regla de jamás mentir, habría llevado a Ciel hasta el límite de la desesperación y tal vez, no, seguro, que Ciel lo perdonaba. Porque los humanos, su estupidez y su crueldad, están a la misma medida.

Ciel Phantohvine era la excepción a todas las reglas. No era estúpido, ni realmente malvado, sino autentico y natural. Y eso, vaya, eso sí que era terrorífico.

Que miserables cirqueros...Hasta Sebastián tenía que admitir que fue un tanto exagerado, más no le sorprendía. En ese momento, tuvo la fugaz idea de que… ¿Podrá ser el final del juego, el final del sueño también? De repente, Sebastián se pregunta si Ciel tuvo un sueño, una idea de quien quería ser o convertirse antes que su vida se viniera abajo, su familia pereciera ante sus ojos y su dulce mirada azulina se fusionara con la roja sangre del contrato.

Ya habían hablado sobre el futuro y sus decisiones -que quedaron más que claras- pero el mayordomo se puso a pensar...Jamás le pregunto a su amo que quería exactamente, más allá de la venganza y la muerte por su mano enguantada, o que quiso antes de conocerse. Observando a Ciel reír, frotándose el pecho agitado y a punto de estallar, piensa que más que sueño es una pesadilla. Convertirse en alguien, saber algo, poseer algo, ser alguien. Nada de eso funciona y si lo hacen solo se aplican en un registro de shinigami que a nadie le importa y sellan de "Sin extraordinarios".

Si lo pensaba en frió, si Ciel no tuviera sueños... ¿Cuál sería su meta, su verdadera meta después de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio? ¿Venganza, satisfacción personal? No, su amo no podría bastarse con algo tan insulso. El merecía mucho más.

Cuando llegara el día de la despedida, le echaría una mirada sensual a Grell y cogería su libreta para ver el historial de Ciel. Su alma le pertenecería, claro, pero la Muerte continuaba siendo dominante y necesitaban anunciarlo. Y Sebastián se imaginó el informe de Ciel Phantohvine bajo la marca "Excepcional". Porque mejor alma que la de su bochan no habría, ni ser humano que viviese tampoco, porque Ciel era extraordinario e incluso maravilloso a su manera y si tuviera que elegir, le gustaría que figurara en el Mundo Shinigami como la mejor alma excepcional, que un demonio devoro para apoderarse de él. Si eso era un sueño, entonces que lo fuera. Siendo el mayordomo de la familia Phantohvine, ¿Que sería de él si no podía cumplir esa fantasía? Si no era un sueño, lo haría una meta.

Después de todo, los demonios no sueñan y Ciel era incapaz de desear algo más que morir en sus brazos, besándolo por última vez y susurrando su nombre con amor...Y eso, sí que era un sueño estúpido.

.

.

.


	10. Libertad

**Capítulo 10: Libertad.**

* * *

La libertad, en opinión de Ciel, no es el libre albedrío de tomar tus propias decisiones y cruzar los horizontes prohibidos de la Tierra para buscar tu futuro y construir una identidad propia, liberal y soñada. Que va, era ridículo. La libertad es un sueño.

Nada más misterioso o sencillo que eso.

La libertad es un sueño, se repite.

Él fue libre cuando vivían sus padres, concediéndole sus caprichos cuan niño rico y siendo atendido fervorosamente por su servidumbre, de la que solo quedo Tanaka. Ciel Phantohvine no fue libre cuando lo esclavizaron y maltrataron por ser quien era, para burlarse de su suerte y humillarlo hasta destrozarlo por completo, y encontró la salvación más irónica en un demonio con aspecto de cuervo. No, esa tampoco fue libertad, ni con Sebastian se sentía libre, pues se hallaban condenados el uno con el otro por un contrato infernal, que les exigía convivir y estar juntos para cumplir sus mutuos propósitos. A cambio de una venganza, se entregaba un alma. A cambio de servicios de mayordomo guardián, obtenía un manjar ejemplar.

La libertad no existe, ni quien se haga llamar un forastero o vividor sabe de qué está hablando. Es decir, si la libertad es no tener nada y decidirlo todo por sí mismo, ¿Un vagabundo entraba en esa categoría de liberales, un pobre huérfano, una mujer desgraciada? No. Por lo tanto, la Libertad más correcta y adecuada es la de un Soñador. La libertad es un eterno sueño que a veces se cumple, a veces no, siempre fragmentado, nunca se completa ni se acaba por la patética esperanza que es buscarlo, para acabar cayendo en el hoyo de la realidad demasiado rápido.

También es una pesadilla. Sea cual sea el sueño, estas encadenado a él porque es tu soporte, tu base en la vida, la meta definitiva. Es todo. Además, ¿Quien vive sin aspiraciones? Antes de decidir qué hacer, la gente preferiría suicidarse, persiguiendo un sueño, un ideal de amor, una hazaña fantasiosa, una carrera prometedora: todo fuera por asfixiarse en la mediocridad.

Al momento que Sebastián le comenta que es un liberal, refiriéndose al modo que manda al Scotland Yard, le refuto su contraopinión y ambos quedan en silencio. Sebastián sonríe, como siempre, y le da su fundamento.

La libertad es satisfactoria, porque fuera real o no, un sueño te da esperanza, una falsa ilusión de bienestar e incluso amor. Ciel casi se ríe en su cara. ¿Acaso un demonio hablaba filosofía, acerca del amor? Si no fuera porque pensaba que le estaba insinuando algo mas con eso, habría estallado en carcajadas, mas no lo hizo y Sebastián no tuvo de otra que justificarse al ver su mano mandataria exigiéndole respuestas.

"Al final, los humanos persiguen la libertad, del mismo modo que se refugian en sus sueños, porque es su fuente de placer. Un paraíso imaginario. ¿Quién no querría eso?", y con ese comentario, Ciel estuvo seguro que su mayordomo no había caído en la cursilería romántica y que todo estaba en orden, otra vez.

Dándole la espalda, se retiró de regreso a su mansión. Sebastián se olvidó de pedir un coche al verle caminar, alejándose de él.

Porque el sueño es el único mundo de libertad donde todo podía pasar y podía creer, por un mero instante, que ese niño no jugaba con él y que existía algo debajo de su arrogancia pedante.

Su amo también esta pensativo. Huye de Sebastián por la razón más estúpida y risible de todas. Porque, aunque él no fuera su liberación ni su mártir mucho menos, él era un sueño en vida y no quería perderlo. Si eso significaba tener esperanza, entonces el también era un esclavo de la libertad.

Y vaya que era patético saber eso.

.

.

.

 **Finalizado.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

Saludos, Lugarth3.


End file.
